


Chemical Bond

by soloproject



Series: Our Life's a General Hospital [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Multi, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloproject/pseuds/soloproject
Summary: A chemical bond is a lasting attraction between atoms that enables the formation of chemical compounds. The bond may result from the electrostatic force of attraction between atoms with opposite charges, or through the sharing of electrons as in the covalent bonds.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadonarrival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/gifts).



> A series of drabbles divided by chapter that I mainly so as writing exercises to work out anything from plot to character, etc.

Kippei is solid. He is grounded and realistic—things like laziness and duty are not major issues with him. When you use a dish, you wash it after and put it away. Kippei would never let it pile up, not even to make a point; he won’t even mention it even if it’s not his turn to do dishes. He’s almost never late to work because he genuinely likes his job and if Kippei has faults, it’s that there’s not enough hours in a day to help people or to look out for them. He doesn’t feel anxious when he must to decline someone because he’s committed or promised time to another—everyone gets their time; but he almost always drops everything for Senri and K’suke and An. They always come first.

Shiraishi is liquid. He is in constant motion, brain always working, always questioning, always theorizing. He is good at drowning himself in work, good at resurfacing. If he’s needed at anchor before, he’s finding one in Kippei, who is good at pulling him out of the undertow. When Chitose and Kippei are there, he knows he can take the shape of them, knows he can let go and go with the flow; he’s learning his own now too, starting to understand the power of his ownership of the two men.

Chitose is gas. He is always there, like a light lingering perfume even in the wake of leaving. But Chitose can also be overpowering, suffocating with the force of his presence. Sometimes, Chitose is just…gone. There are days when his face just turns toward the sun and he wanders off; the first few days are always hard but Kippei helps Shiraishi get used to it and Chitose learns to stay in touch, through email first and finally when they force a smartphone on him. Chitose hates when they spend money on him, when he literally has piles of it but he’s also learned not to fight with them. Chitose’s anger is slow but rare but they long learned that his leaving has never been about running away, never from them. Wandering is just Chitose’s real form; his trail is always long and so is his shadow.


End file.
